Disneymon Mystery dungeon! Team Go Getters! Version 1
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: Pluto and Bolt Becomes Friends and Form to become Team Go-Getters for Disneymon Mystery Dungeon!


As announcer said! Welcome to the world of Disneymon! Where Disneymon and Pokémon co -exist together and can talk like people! As adventures and journey awaits!!

One day a boy landed in unusual world and he realized he's been turned into a Disneymon, Which was Pluto !

As The boy said! Wow ! Where am I This is unusual place Ohh the water I'm a little bit thirsty ! As the boy bends down to get some water and suddenly the boy Screams!! Ahhh! Why have I become a Disneymon!

As The boy feels his face and says! I'm a dog Disneymon; Pluto! As The tail wags and it teases him and he started to chase and said! I see now !

As a voice call, said! Hey your an interesting Disneymon! As Pluto turns around to see who it was and The boy said! Hah what Bolt ! Why are you talking like a Human ! As Bolt said! Hey ! Your talking like a Human and your a Disneymon! As The boy said! Yeah ! I know I get it ! As Bolt said ! We don't have time to waste follow me !

As Pluto said where are we going Bolt ! Bolt added! Gonna meet with Guild Master

Wigglytuff!

As Pluto said owe! We're going to meet The guild master Wigglytuff! For what Bolt! As Bolt said! You'll see ! It's going to be an adventure! As Pluto said! Yeah! I always wanted to go an adventure so when do we begin! As Bolt adds! As soon we check in with guild master Wigglytuff!

As Bolt and Pluto appoarched guild master Wigglytuffs place ! As A voice said! Hold it right there! As a Ledyba fluttering over to Bolt and Pluto! As Ledyba says ! What's Your appointment!

State your name ! As Bolt said! Bolt ! Here to see guild master Wigglytuff! As The boy said! Pluto! Sir ! I'm here to see Guild master Wigglytuff Too! As Pluto's tail wags excitedly! As Ledyba said! Okay ! Your now free enter in ! Guild Master Wigglytuff awaits your arrival!

As Bolt and Pluto nodded in agreement and with that the dogs in! And they appoarched guild master Wigglytuff himself ! As Guild master Wigglytuff Said!

So you have come to succeed on what you need to do for your mission! As Bolt and Pluto said! Yes Sir ! As Guild master Wigglytuff Said! Good ! Now your task is need to save a group of Bug type Disneymon and Pokémon from being terrorized by A group of marruading Flying And Fire type Pokémon! Once you have succeeded this mission Report back !

As Bolt and Pluto said! Right ! Agreed !

We shall leave right away sir ! We need a few things! As Guild master Wigglytuff Said! Right ! Take all the time you need and be careful!

As Bolt and Pluto said! Don't worry Sir ! We will be careful! We will save the group of Bug types! Promise! As Bolt and Pluto left to get ready for there journey!

As Bolt and Pluto stopped at one the venders , Welcome to our shop! Said, the little Snowgis Snowman flurries!

What can we help you with! As Bolt and Pluto said! We need some items for our mission! Do you have some items can lend us ! As the snowgi twins said! Oh yes we do ! Here you go Bolt ! Pluto! Good luck out there! Come by anytime!

As Bolt and Pluto said we will ! Thank You Snowgies! As Bolt and Pluto left and stooped by one more place and a female voice! Said , Hey there team go getters come on over dears ! As Bolt and Pluto turned around and said! Auntie Kanga! Roo! As The parent kangaroo Disneymon waves them over ! And said! Come on over here dears pick it out anything that you made need dears ! Woo Hoo yep there's plenty added Roo, Who hooped around excitiedly ! As Pluto and Bolt got a lot of items in there little carry on backpack and once they did so !

As Bolt and Pluto left and Kanga said! Good luck out there team go getters!

Get them good ! As Bolt and Pluto said we will thanks Auntie Kanga ! Bye Roo!

As Kanga and Roo waved bye! As Bolt and Pluto started off to go safe the bug type Disneymon and Pokémon! They both reached a tunnel that went in threw miles and out of nowhere Pluto caught a glimpse of a Disneymon jumping from side to side !

As Bolt said Pluto what is it ! As Pluto said! I think I got a glimpse of a Disneymon or someone leaping! But than disappeared after ! As Bolt said! Well whatever it is I don't see it come on let's keep going where heading in the right direction!

As Pluto said Right behind you Bolt!

Bolt and Pluto continue threw the tunnel!

As Bolt said! We should be reaching the siting of where those Bug type Disneymon and Pokémon are ! As Pluto said! I hope we're not lost ! As Bolt said! No worries Pluto we're not lost I know actually where we are!

All of the sudden! Bolt and Pluto heard a bunch screaming sounds coming from on the top hillside, and to go with that Bolt and Pluto Saw Scarmory , Embor, Heatmor, Sparrow bird, Honchcrow, Braivary, Pidgeot And fearow !

As Bolt and Pluto Saw right away what they needed to do , as Bolt said! Pluto that sounds like the screams are coming from up there ! As Pluto said! Could be those bug types ! As Bolt said! Maybe but how do we get up there!

As A French soften voice said from behind! I can help , Right behind you stay still ! As Bolt and Pluto were picked up by a 7ft tall Flea Disneymon; wearing a white outfit attire Francouer!

As Francouer said ! Hang on I'll get you too Up there ! No need to be alarmed!

My name is Francouer! As Bolt and Pluto said! Thank you Francouer, Were glad you can help ! As Francouer said! Your welcome! Bolt ! Pluto! No time to chat yet my friends are in trouble! Hang on to your tails !

As Francouer takes a huge leap , and got all the way up to the top of the hillside and Francouer puts Pluto and Bolt down and Francouer said! Hey ! You big bullies ! As Francouer talks smart at the flying and fire types! As they turned to see Francouer brought help ! As Bolt and Pluto said! We're team go getters and we're here to stop you big bullies from picking on bug types ! As Bolt and Pluto Saw The Circus Bugs Disneymon, Herracross, Leavanny and her Swaddle ), Venonat , Kricketot , Crickee,

Ms ladybug, Mr grasshopper, Kricketune!

As All the Bugs types Saw Bolt and Pluto!

And Bolt said! Don't worry everyone we're here to save you ! As Pluto said! We're team gogetters ! We're to help ! Is anybody hurt or needs medical! All the bug types nodded and said! No we're okay thank you ! Thank You team go getters ! One of them said! As Herracross said! Theses bullies won't leave us alone and will not listen! We even tried attacking them ourselves but our moves aren't effective on them !

As Bolt said! Don't worry everyone Me and Pluto will take it from here! As Pluto said! That's Right! You bug types leave everything to us ! Francouer can you get them out of here and we will take down these pesky flying and fire types , Francouer said! I will gladly come on everybody this way Quick! As all the bug types followed Francouer out of the area to get to safety!

As Once the all the bug types left the area , It was opened for bolt and Pluto to handle Pidgeot and his crew members!

As Bolt said! This is your last chance Pidgeot , Get out of here or suffer the consequences! As Pidgeot said! Everyone Attack ! As Pidgeot whole crew charged at Bolt and Pluto and Bolt said! Alright take this Thunderbolt! Yeah! As Bolt release his Thunderbolt Attack! And struck Pidegots crew super effectively and they got paralyzed too as Pidgeot and his crew couldn't move , Pluto said! Flamethrower! As Pluto release A powerful Flamethrower and struck Pidgeot and his crew too ! As Bolt said! Good Attack Pluto! As Pluto said thanks Bolt! I'm getting good at this too!

As Pidgeot said! Okay we Give come on guys let's get out of here! As the fire/ flying types left the area ! And Pluto said! That is a relief right bolt ! As Bolt said! Yep that's right Pluto! Let's tell them it's safe now ! That Pidgeot and his crew are gone ! As Pluto said! Hey ! Bug types we chased off Pidgeot and his crew there gone now it's safe now to come back up now! As the bug types cheered and, one of them said, Thank You So Much Team go getters ! Your our hero !

As Bolt said! Your welcome! Like said we're here to help you guys at anytime anyone needs help ! As Pluto said! That's Right! As the moments went bye ! It got late and Francouer escorted Bolt and Pluto back as Francouer said! We thank you again for helping us Bolt ! Pluto!

We owe you two our Gratitude! As Bolt and Pluto looks up and saw the other bug types waving goodbye and thank you!

As Bolt and Pluto smiled and said! Your welcome Francouer! Anytime! We're happy to help out ! If you guys need anything or need help ! We will be there !

As Francouer said! You got it ! Well take care Bolt ! Pluto! Thank you again!

As Bolt and Pluto left and as minutes later and made it back just in time ! As Bolt said! We're happy to report that the Bug type Disneymon and Pokémon are saved now Guild master Wigglytuff! As Wigglytuff Said! Awe ! Splendid!

Well done team go getters! I am so happy that I like to give you both Ribbons showing! Teamwork and Strength !

Pluto! Bolt! You both are now members of the Team Go getters !! As Bolt and Pluto said! Yah ! Score ! We rule! Bolt and Pluto high paw each other!

The end !

Disneymon Mystery dungeon game advertisements!!

Bolt and Pluto wearing ribbons as members of Team goGetters!


End file.
